Jamas me comprenderás
by pelirroja enloquecida
Summary: Esta es una historia basada en mi one shot: "clase de música" donde relato el diario vivir de seis adolescentes en especifico. /eres de lo peor pelirroja/ /¿para que hacer feliz a un hombre si puedes hacer feliz a muchos?/ /discúlpame te encuentras bien emm.../ /Miyako...mucho gusto/ /devuélveme el balón ahora afeminado/ /lo que gigas machorra/
…

….

Momoko estaba sumamente molesta y no era para menos el maldito de Natsuki el chico que está entre los más guapos del instituto, primero se mostraba extremadamente cariñoso con ella y hasta se hicieron amigos para después al siguiente día ni siquiera hablarle

¡ENSERIO!

Ni siquiera le dijo "hola"

Ni un puto saludo

Pero noooooo, ella era la bipolar si como no y Berserk era pelirroja natural ¡JA!

Tan concentrada estaba que no noto cuando fue que llego a la mesa de sus fieles amigos:

Butch (su mejor amigo y colega)

Mitch (el chico malo del instituto)

Ben (el rebelde sin salvación)

Y Blitz (el bromista de la clase)

En resumen el grupo de "pandilleros del instituto

Y es que en este lugar todos estaban divididos en grupos y está claro que había una seria rivalidad entre su grupo y el de los populares, aunque no sabía por qué los definían así en realidad ellos también eran codiciados, y si, contrastaban perfecto con eso de que "a las chicas buenas le atraen los chicos malos y viceversa"

…..

….

….

…..

Butch: vaya se dignó a llegar nuestra reinita no?

Momoko: no estoy de humor Buchy

Mitch: no me digas el chico fresa

Ben: Habla el que vive en una mansión

Momoko: como sea ese estúpido no sabe con quién se metió

Blitz: ¿qué sugieres nena?

Momoko: que vayas por los instrumentos es hora de otra canción

Blitz: considéralo ello baby

Blitz se fue donde un conserje le paso unos billetes y se fue con él, al parecer a ver los instrumentos

Butch: que no te basto con la clase de música, aunque pensándolo bien la tonta de Bell también me hizo algo parecido la muy…

Mitch: espera querías joder a la chica popularidad

Todos los demás miraron a butch como asesinos en serie

Butch: en mi defensa….iba a usar condón

Momoko: no mames Butch, aunque creo que podrías desquitarte ahora que estamos en el receso

Butch: no creo que prácticamente violármela delante de todo el instituto sea la solución, linda

Momoko: no seas pendejo yo hablo de (vio como ante la vista de todos el conserje traía arrastrando la batería, mientras que blitz llevaba consigo dos guitarras electrónica, que supuso estaban conectadas en algún lugar) esto…

Acto seguido se paró en la mesa, captando rápidamente la atención de todos mientras butch agarraba una guitarra aun sin entender al igual que Mitch y Blitz se colocaba en la batería, señalo con un dedo a Natsuki y comenzó a cantar

 **Dices que** **…..** **  
** **Somos amigos** **  
** **Deberíamos ser algo más** **  
** **Y sé que…..** **  
** **Piensas lo mismo** **  
** **Pero tú sabes disimular**

Los chicos al encontrar el ritmo comenzaron a tocar **  
**

 **Dices que como amigos** **  
** **Me quieres eternamente** **  
** **Pero como algo más** **  
** **Me olvidarías fácilmente**

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, gritar y cantar

 **No** **  
** **No me digas que no** **  
** **Si lo que quieres es huir** **  
** **No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no** **  
** **Sabes que mientes** **  
** **Si** **  
** **Mejor dime que si** **  
** **Que es verdad que yo te gusto** **  
** **Que no quieres nadie más que a mí**

Butch al por fin comprender se subió junto a Momoko y sin despegar la vista de Bell que estaba de lo mas de nerviosa y claro enojada al no ser el centro de atención, sonrió burlón y canto:

 **Te gusta** **…..** **  
** **Estar conmigo** **  
** **Volarme y hacerme creer** **  
** **Que quieres…..** **  
** **Ser más que amigos** **  
** **Pero te la juegas otra vez**

 **Dices que como amigos** **  
** **Me quieres eternamente** **  
** **Pero como algo más** **  
** **Me olvidarías fácilmente**

Los dos se pusieron espalda contra espalda y cantaron

 **No** **  
** **No me digas que no** **  
** **Si lo que quieres es huir** **  
** **No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no** **  
** **Sabes que mientes** **  
** **Si** **  
** **Mejor dime que si** **  
** **Que es verdad que yo te gusto** **  
** **Que no quieres nadie más que a mí**

Butch:

 **Tarde o temprano cambiarás**

Momoko:

 **Serás tú quien se arrepentirá**

Butch:

 **Alguien te hará lo que tú a mí**

Momoko:

 **Te usará** **  
** **Te mentirá** **  
** **Enamorará** **  
** **Y te hará creer** **  
** **Que no puede vivir sin ti** **  
** **Para después dejarte ir**

Ambos:

 **No** **  
** **No me digas que no** **  
** **Si lo que quieres es huir** **  
** **No intentes ya mentirme más, ya no** **  
** **Sabes que mientes** **  
** **Si** **  
** **Mejor dime que si** **  
** **Que es verdad que yo te gusto** **  
** **Que no quieres nadie más que a mí**

 **Que es verdad que yo te gusto** **  
** **Que no quieres nadie más que a mí**

Al terminar todos aplaudieron y exactamente el timbre sonó para comenzar las clases

(De las cuales nadie quiere saber y por eso no saltaremos a la salida)

Natsuki se acercó a Momoko, delante de todo el salón y le dijo:

Lo siento Momoko pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos yo….

Bell: El no esta interesado en cicas de tu estilo ya sabes con esas fachas de rebelde y juntándote solo con chicos….

Kaoru: ¿disculpa? (si ya regreso de la dirección después del golpazo a Boomer)

Bell: ho no te ofendas Matsubara no lo digo por ti después de todo tú haces deportes no como otras que solo lo hacen para ver a cual le pueden caer encima

Momoko (ignorando a las dos): ¿Qué sentimientos?, escucha no es como que quisiera ser tu novia o algo parecido

Natsuki: ¿Qué?, pero pensé que….

Momoko: solo eras la conquista del momento nada serio, me molesto que no me hayas echo caso pero de ahí a querer algo serio contigo….pues…

Natsuki: linda todas las chicas quieren algo serio

Momoko: jajjajaja, se ve que solo haz probado el fresa amor cariño

Natsuki:…..

Momoko le hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus amigos y estos asintieron claro riéndose de Natsuki y ya con sus instrumentos (no me pregunten de donde los sacaron) listos para tocar.

Momoko:

Mientras caminaba alrededor de Natsuki

 **Metete en mi mundo**

 **Mira a donde voy**

 **Tal vez es absurdo**

 **Pero así soy yo**

Mirando con superioridad a Bell

 **Se ve que no has probado más que el**

 **Fresa amor**

 **Hooo huoo ye**

 **Hooo huoo ye**

 **No soy la niña ejemplo**

 **No habrá ternura en mis bezos**

 **Vas a pedirme cada vez más**

 **Y te lo voy a dar.**

Se acercó a el peligrosamente casi rozando sus labios

 **Hoy en mí probaras**

 **Todo lo que te has perdido**

 **Por juzgar**

 **Ya verás que bien te hará**

 **Una niña mal...**

 **Oh ouh ouh una niña mal...**

 **Oh ouh ouh...**

 **Oh ouh ouh...**

Natsuki se alejó un poco pero Momoko lo agarro de la camisa para acercarlo más a ella

 **No me tengas miedo**

 **Deja de pensar**

 **Sígueme este juego**

 **No te arrepentirás!..**

 **No soy la niña ejemplo..**

 **No habrá ternura en mis bezos!**

 **Vas a pedirme cada vez más**

 **Y te lo voy a dar.**

 **Ooh hoy en mí probaras**

 **Todo lo que te has perdido**

 **Por juzgar**

 **Ya verás que bien te hará**

 **Una niña mal..**

 **Oh ouh ouh una niña mal..**

 **Oh ouh ouh..**

Hizo que girara la cabeza y mirara directamente a Bell la cual estaba echando chispa

 **Ella te espera**

 **Tu niña buena**

 **Solo te aburrirás**

 **Una niña una niña**

 **Una niña una niña**

 **Una niña una niña**

 **Una niña una niña...**

 **Niñaa niña niña niña niña...**

Lamiéndole la mejilla

 **Ooh hoy en mí probaras**

 **Todo lo que te has perdido**

 **Por juzgar**

 **Ya verás que bien te hará**

 **Una niña mal**

 **Ooh has vivido al reía**

 **Y lo que reías**

 **Nuestra realidad!**

 **Ya verás que bien te**

 **hara una niña mal..**

Se alejó y camino donde sus amigos

 **Una niña una niña**

 **Una niña una niña**

 **Una niña una niña**

 **Una niña una niña mal..**

Momoko: pero como tú no estás interesado…

Después de eso salió y pocos minutos después sus amigos riéndose de el ante la mirada expectante de todos

Y butch al pasar lo empujo con el hombro haciendo que cayera al suelo, ante la mirada reprobatoria de sus hermanos.


End file.
